Bound
by snarryaddict123
Summary: Snape yearning to posses Harry finds and ancient form of magic that binds them together with Snape as the dominant and Harry the submissive. D/S themes possible Mpreg Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and review! **

Severus Snape was irrevocably in love with Harry Potter. In the boys fourth year he had started to see that the boy was not a carbon copy of his father. While he grew attached to the boy he maintained his usually disposition towards the boy since his mark was had proven that the Dark Lord would return once again. But the fact that he had to see his Harry with others was torture. After the first task had completed most of the female population in the school was begging for his attention. He had known since the start of the year about the Yule Ball but when he started becoming attached to the boy the mere thought of the event made his teeth grate. When his boy had done went to the dance with that Patil girl he could have strangled her. The rest of the year he made sure to particularly vicious towards the chit.

The night at Little Hangleton had given him a real chance with the boy. When he had been summoned with the rest of the death eaters for the Dark Lord's ascension he had recognized the ritual being used and when it he was called forward to cut the boys arm he had quickly told him to give up the blood of his own volition. When the Dark Lord was placed in the cauldron instead of having his old body he started to shrivel and turn to ash. All around England his horocruxs burned and the Dark Lord was no more. Harry collapsed and his scar started to ooze a black tar like substance. Moments after Harry had collapsed magical law enforcement had shown up rounding up the loyal death eaters to be taken to Azkaban.

With the threat of Lord Voldemort gone Dumbledore decided it was high time that he retired. To everyone's surprise Minerva Mcgonagall retired with him and the two of them bought a quant cottage in Hogsmeade. With the Headmaster and the Deputy Head Mistress left at the same time the position of headmaster had gone to him. To be honest he could not be more thrilled as headmaster he had infinitely more time to brew portions when he was not dealing with the school board, managing the school budget, entry of students and general up keep of the school. One of the largest perks of course the fact that he no longer had to teach hoards of ungrateful, stupid and lazy children and their ridiculous attempts at not only potions but essays. Another perk was the new office and rooms. Since he fully intended to make Harry irrevocably his this year the spacious and sunny suite would help him feel more at home.

Over the summer he had undertook to projects the first was a way to permanently bond his boy to him. The second was fixing up his no their new rooms. I mean honestly he was inheriting Dumbledore's old rooms and the color scheme was truly atrocious. Instead of the Slytherin colors he yearned to use he refrained after all his Harry should be comfortable in our rooms. The main room which consisted of a combined entry way living room and a dinner table was colored a royal blue with cream trimming. Their bedroom was emerald green which matched the enormous duvet on the luxurious king sized bed he had purchased for the two of them. Their bathroom had a shower and a small pool not unlike the prefect's bathroom and was covered in white tiles.

With the rooms set all that was needed was to entrap the boy. He had scoured his ancestral vaults over the summer looking through the large library stored there for some kind of binding clue. Eventually he struck upon a book describing the Prince Families history. It mentioned a binding book that the Prince's had owned for some time. It was a blank appearing book that once signed by someone outside the family made them the submissive slave to a current Prince. Given Harry's proclivity for being insanely curious and reckless, not to mention his writing in a seemingly blank diary in his second year made him feel fairly confident that in the right conditions Harry would want to sign the book. He had placed it on a shelf all by itself on one of his studies book shelves right at eye sight. All he needed to do was assign the boy detention for some inane reason. Once he assigned the boy to do an absurd amount of lines he would leave the boy in his study all the while watching the boy through monitoring spells. Given enough time the boy's curiosity would gain the best of him and he would have to see what made this books so special. Inwardly pleased he strode confidently towards the great hall for the start of term feast. Seating himself at the headmaster chair he waited for the students to come in.

When his boy came in he was surrounded by adoring fans. After all the boy wonder had managed to defeat Voldemort again this time permanently. Yes the savior was the most sought after person in the U.K. wizarding world. This new even more pronounced obsession made him anxious to ensnare the boy as quickly as possible. No one would steal his prize right out from under him. Sensing his gaze Harry gazed up at him and gave a curt nod. Severus thought he saw a small spark of yearning in the boy's eyes. While he knew that he was probably deluding himself he hoped the boy already had some small affection for him. Even if he didn't he would slowly gain the boys trust and eventually love. While he wanted to smirk at the thought or god forbid smile he had to maintain his usual demeanor so as not to raise suspicion.

After a week of dogging the boy's steps as much as he could he finally had his excuse. After a week of observation he caught the boy running through the halls towards divination which he was late for. With no students at the hall at this point Severus felt satisfied that this was a perfect excuse for a detention.

"Mr. Potter students are expected to attend classes at certain times for a reason. This weekend you will serve detention under me in my office the password is ancient and I expect you to show up promptly at 10."

His standard drawl had frozen the boy to the spot and with great trepidation the boy had turned to look at him during his speech. Nodding he quickly turned and darted away.

Satisfied he turned around heading towards his office to make sure that everything would be perfect for tomorrow after all he was gaining a submissive.

The next day he had set up a writing desk a little behind the book with a perfect view of the intriguingly bare shelf. At two past ten a light rapping at his door made him look up from the paperwork he was pretending to work on.

"Your late."

Ducking his head down Harry approached my desk gaze downcast he briefly looked at me asking what he would do that day. I indicated the writing desk which had two large scrolls of parchment and a quill in a bottle of ink I directed him to write I will attend my classes as the scheduled time 500 times for today. Looking downcast he sat down and started work. After a half an hour of silence I stood telling Harry that I didn't have all day to look after him and that I was leaving to attend to some other business and when I returned he would have more than ample time to complete his lines. Sweeping out of my offices I walked the short distance between my offices and my rooms I sat and watched the boy.

At first he just sat at his desk enjoying the short reprieve from his task. After a few relaxing minutes of sitting he started looking around my offices. If this hadn't been what I had planned one I would have been furious with the boy for snooping but this time I would let it slide since this was what I had intended. Finally his gaze turned towards the book. Leaning forwards I saw him lift the cover to the blank page. Taking the book from the shelve he placed it on his desk curiously flipping through it looking for text. After he was satisfied there was none he looked at the cover of the tome finding nothing special on the cover he frowned. Placing his quill in the ink well he let a small drop of ink fall on the first page. It disappeared with a glowing gold light. His curiosity further piqued he placed his quill once more in the ink well hesitating he signed his name on the page. Instantly I was filled with a strong feeling of ownership he was mine now no one else could have him. Looking back I saw that my boy was panting an astonished look on his face. Briskly leaving our rooms I strode towards the gargoyle barking out the password I ascended towards the doors of my office. Slamming the door open I gaze down at the boy who looks sheepish and awed at the same time.

"You foolish boy what have you done the moment I leave you alone". Grabbing the offending object I look down to seek Harry's name written across the front page.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

Silently shaking his head my boy shook his head anxiously peeking up at me threw his bangs. As much as I wanted to reassure him right now I had a part to play. Gesturing for the boy to follow me I sat my desk holding the book.

"This book is something that has been passed down through generations of Princes when someone who is not a Prince writes their name in the book they become to a Prince. They become the submissive slave of that person all of their needs are seen to by their dominant and in exchange the dominant cares for and protects the submissive. On all major decisions the dominant is the one to choose. Submissives are required to follow the dominants commands when they use a certain tone. The submissive's job is to care for their master in all ways."

While I was talking my boy looked so pale he looked liable to pass out. Deciding that Harry needed some support I floo called Albus after explaining the situation he came right over. Looking down at Harry the ex-headmaster he calmly explained that there was no way out of the contract and that he was confident that I would not abuse my power after all almost every year I have saved the boy. Seeing that the boy was still panicking I fed him a dreamless sleep after placing him in our bed. Turning to face the old headmaster who's eyes where twinkling in a disturbing fashion.

"My dear boy I know that young Harry could not have stumbled across that book by accident I do hope you know what you are doing, at the very least I know he will be properly cared for and I think maybe this will the best thing that could have happened to the both of you."

With a final twinkle that made me internally shudder the observant meddling coot left. Walking back to the bedroom seeing my boy lying on our bed I felt complete contentment and was flooded with joy. While we may not be bonded in the average ceremony I was glad because that meant that Harry was mine for eternity. I quickly changed into dark green silk sleeping clothes and climbed into bed. Almost instantly Harry rolled over to cuddle grinning I cuddled him to my chest knowing that I was holding the love of my life.

**Don't worry this is not a Severus abuses Harry fic! I pinky promise. Next settling in and building a relationship. Don't worry this story will have plenty of smut. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was brutally awoken by a sudden shout and someone elbowing me painfully in the ribs. Growling I turned over to see Harry. Momentarily I thought I was having a very realistic dream until I recalled the previous day's events. I tried to smile reassuringly to my boy but he seemed beyond reason at this point almost hyperventilating. I reluctantly left the bed to get the boy a calming boy. After several minutes of coxing he finally swallowed it and after making a disgusted face at the abysmal taste calmed down.

As much as I wanted to hold him close to my chest I knew that it would only send him into another panic attack. Looking at the boy I saw that he had calmed down and seemed to be contemplating something. Deciding it was high time we started our day I left the room to get changed. When I came back in I saw that Harry was desperately trying to make himself look presentable with a futile effort to get the wrinkles out of his uniform. Rolling my eyes I wiped out my wand and cast a straightening charm. Looking sheepish he looked back up at me blushing almost as red as a Weasleys hair. I smiled truly smiled for what seems like years.

"Today I was thinking of going what we should do about our new relationship." My reminder of his new status made him pale but I would make sure to assuage his fears.

I walked over to the dining room table gesturing that he should sit next to me. He sat shyly looking down and fidgeting. He had no idea how arousing I found his shy innocence unfortunately it would be counterproductive to ravish him on the table. Barely restraining my lust I turned to him.

"So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Um.. Pancakes with maple syrup, strawberries and a glass of milk." Nodding I added that to my own order whole wheat toast, eggs and orange juice. Clearly I pronounced the meal before tapping my wand on the table for the house elfs to order.

Today I learned of a new torture even more excruciating than something the dark lord could fathom. Harry had no idea how debauched he looked with his bed rumpled hair and some milk clinging to the side of his mouth his green eyes glowing with innocence. Then of course there were the pancakes with syrup which he moaned appreciatively through. While I know I have done bad things in the past I couldn't think of something that warranted this kind of punishment. I couldn't seduce the submissive boy fast enough in my mind. Deciding that ogling the boy would be no help I led him the couch to discuss the new changes his life had went through.

"I think we should start out with some of the questions you have regarding your new station."

Blushing madly he looked down and started to mutter his questions.

"What is this binding going to change?"

Talk about a loaded question.

"This position we find ourselves in changes a great deal about your life. For instance you may be with no other in the romantic since. You will no longer stay in the Gryffindor my rooms are now ours. If you had stayed in your dorms you wouldn't be able to sleep properly since you now have the need to be near me. All your future major decisions must be run past me. All of your previous possessions are now mine. I am now your guardian. You will become distressed if I am hurt. You will feel the need to defend my name if it is maligned which I imagine will be quite the common occurrence. But I think we will be able to enjoy each other's company. I think you will feel quite comfortable in my rooms and you will always have the passwords to my office. I was thinking of spending the evenings together in the main room so we can become accustomed to each other. If you need help with any of your subjects I would be more than happy to help you. As my bonded I want you to be academically successful. We could have breakfast and lunch in these room but attend dinner in the great hall where you can sit with your Gryffindor friends. In the time after classes and before dinner is free time to do with what you will. On the weekends I would want to spend some time with you and if your homework has been completed to a satisfactory manor you may spend time with your friends. You are still a part of the Gryffindor house and as much as it pains me I think you should continue to be the seeker for your quidditch team. Don't worry I will take care of you. Also I don't think it would be inappropriate for us to address each other by our given names"

Harry looked contemplative but after several moments of thought he looked up at me with a tentative smile. "I would be happy to get to know you better Severus."

"But first things first today we will be going to get you a new wardrobe it is my job to take care of you and letting you wear those clothes is not taking care of you. Unfortunately I will have to announce our situation to the school I once we are back from shopping I think it might be a good idea to tell your friends in private. For tonight I would have you sit next to me during dinner since I plan on announcing our situation then."

Nodding Harry smiled and bent forward to chastely kiss me on the cheek. There are no words to properly describe my feelings at the moment. Hundreds of thoughts went through my brain but I suppressed them for later. Tenderly I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed his small shoulder. When I touched him I noticed a rather disturbing problem his frame was much to small something I will soon rectify.

Turning I went to grab my bag containing my money and after gesturing Harry forward first we flooed to Diagon Alley. Steering the boy firmly through the crowed of worshiping shoppers we went directly to Madam Malkin's. Thankfully my reputation was enough to cow even the most enthusiastic worshipers. Glaring fearsomely at the other customers I watched as Madame Malkin rushed over to for Harry. Before Harry could even say something I cut across him.

"He will be needing 3 thick winter coats, 3 summer coats, two pairs of dress robes one in black and one in dark green, 6 pairs of dress pants 3 in black and 3 in grey, 7 dress shirts in dark green, red and blue three of the green three of the blue and one of the red. 3 pairs of hats, scarves and gloves with heating charms placed on them, 3 pairs of denim muggle jeans and 2 t-shirts one in dark blue and one in green and ten pairs of underwear, 10 pairs of pajamas 5 flannel and 5 in silk in a variation of green, blue and red . How long should that take to be put together?"

Eyes wide madam Malkin quickly replied that it would take two to three hours.

"That will be satisfactory, come Harry."

Leading Harry out of the shop he started the inarticulate process of protesting I turned to face him.

"I will already be under intense scrutiny for having you under my care I will not have it be said that I deny you the basic essentials and that would be what I was doing if I left you in those rags. Also the instant we go back to the castle with your new clothes I will be burning those abominations you are wearing. "

Taking his stuttering form I dragged him to the quidditch store. I ignored his confused stare and went the shelves after finally finding an adequate pair of quidditch store I led my boy to the next store. At the pet store I bought a much more satisfactory cage for his owl as well as nice owl treats not only for his use but so I could prevent the creature from assaulting me. Much of the afternoon was spent buying the spluttering boy adequate materials such as a magical trunk similar to Moodys, fine quills and parchment, more in depth books on his subjects as well as the ones he expressed interest in and much to my great chagrin the boy's favorite candies from the Honeydukes branch in the alley.

Once the boy had gotten over his needles protest he started to thank me much too profusely. I can't decide which one I find more irritating my Harry will want for nothing in my hands. By the time we had finished shopping Harry's new clothes were in order. Shrinking down all of the purchases we flood back to our rooms.

As soon as we stepped foot on the threshold I pulled out the new clothes and tossed them at Harry with the strict instructions that he would change into his new attire. While he was in the bathroom I took the liberty of going through his trunk and taking all of his clothes. And true to my word I incendio the lot of them. When Harry came out of the bathroom he started gaping at his now almost barren trunk. "I do not want to wake you to see you in those garments." I said with no small amount of distain.

Once my boys new purchases had been put in their proper places Harry excused himself to go tell those idiotic Gryiffindor buffoons that he calls friends. The only tolerable one would be Ms. Granger if only she knew when to stop answering the class questions. Anxious for my boy at the thought of his friends reception I went to my office and gathered my paperwork and took them with me to our rooms so I can be there when he returns.


	3. Chapter 3

**When I last checked yesterday there were 1000 views of bound. Woot but there was a certain anomaly of the 1000 viewers only 14 reviewed! Now I don't expect everyone to send me a glowing review but I don't think 5 percent of all viewers is that ridiculous! Also I have been trying to speak like I think Snape would so tell me how you think I am doing and how to make it better sometimes I feel like it is written a little too stuffy.**

**Also Since this story is written from Snape's point of view the meeting between Harry and his friends is not as detailed as I would like so bear with me. The gist of it being Ron is an asshole and Hermione wants to research bondings and help him in anyway she can. **

When Harry returned 45 minutes later I knew it had gone just as abysmally as I feared. Cautiously approaching the mercurial teen I steered him to the couch. After a few moments of tense silence he started to talk. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks highlighting his wide green eyes at that moment he was tragically stunning.

"When I told Ron what happened he started to say that you are some sick pervert who tricked me into this. When I told him it was my fault he said that I was a sick little fag. And that all the new clothes are what you were paying me to sleep with you. Hoping I wasn't being to forward I leaned in and gently embraced the sobbing teen.

"And what did Ms. Granger have to say on the subject?" While the boy was sniffling I could tell he was also smiling. "She said that I had been really irresponsible and to never do anything like that again. I told her over the summer I was gay and she was happy for me so when Ron started going off on me she punched him. Ginny also knew I was gay and went to write Mrs. Weasley about what Ron had said.

"Well as much as this pains me sometimes Ms. Granger has had some noteworthy moments. Also I believe you are the hellion that provided the Weasley twins with their sudden funding. I would not be surprised if the two of them used some of their prototypes on him. 10 points to Gryiffindor."

Harry looked up startled his happiness temporally out weighing his pain. For the first time in my career I not only gave Gryiffindor points but it did not leave an acidic taste in my mouth or at least that much. I continued to hold my boy close to my heart until his stomach started to protest. Gently nudging him to the dining room table I called for sandwiches as well as pumpkin juice for him and coffee for myself. After a rather reserved meal was starting to end I gently put my hand on Harry's shoulder looking up startled I gently smiled.

"I think the both of us have had a rather trying day. I believe that Dobby is a friend of yours? I think it might be wise to have him collect any of your remaining property from your house dormitories so you don't have to venture their again. Then maybe a quiet afternoon of work in the living room. Harry smiled tentatively at me which I took as a good sign. The sight of his pain was a hot knife shoved through my chest and, though I knew that the temporary pain I caused him today would help him overall since I had seen the way that Weasley fool had treated Harry throughout all these years I still felt guilty that my actions lost Harry a person he viewed as a friend.

I quietly excused myself to call Dobby and when I did I made sure to impress upon the strange creature that Weasley had hurt Harry terribly. By the time I had finished the petite creature had quite a malicious look in his eyes but nonetheless reassured me I would get Harry Potter sirs things. Satisfied that part of my crusade against the idiotic Gryiffindor was successfully underway I planned further repercussions for the red heads stupidity. Oh the boy would suffer I guarantee it.

Most of the afternoon was spent in silence Harry reading one of his new books on magical creatures and I working on paperwork. Unfortunately the windows started to darken signaling that dinner was drawing near. As much as I was loath to disturb my boy from his peaceful reverie I knew that we had to make the announcement at dinner before that idiot Weasley did something spectacularly stupid. Gently shaking Harry he looked up at me in question even though we both knew what was going to happen.

"Harry we should be heading down to the Great Hall now."

Resigning himself the two of use trekked down the corridors to the Great Hall. Once the two of us entered from the teachers doors the room instantly grew hush. I could see that my boy hated the attention but this had to be done. After seating Harry at my right I stood up to address the school.

"I am certain that you have heard the recent news regarding myself and Mr. Potter. We find ourselves in an unbreakable bond and as such certain changes must be made to. Essentially we are now married and I would expect you to treat Mr. Potter with the utmost respect. If I where to find that someone had decided to harm by new bonded rest assured that the consequences would be most severe. Also know that I would be most displeased if my bonded was pestered with questions regarding our private lives. Mr. Potter is still a member of his house and is still a student though he will be moved to our new corridors

While an angry murmur settled across the Great Hall no one had the nerve to yell at me directly. If they had I would definitely have to make my next detentions much harsher. Satisfied now that everyone now knew who Harry belonged to me, I dug into dinner with a little more gusto than usual. Beside me Harry ate a little bit and then stopped. Frowning I pushed the plate back towards him with a harsh expression mentally commanding him to eat. Yes there where many things I would do to make sure Harry was healthy wither he wanted to or not.

After a meal where the two of us were the two of us where the bunt of scrutiny for the entire school quietly stood up. Once Harry had gotten behind his chair I quickly darted an arm around his waist I wouldn't want some mongrel to think that Harry would still be up for fun. While Harry was startled at his sudden captured he quickly relaxed and even sidled closer to me.

Once we reached our rooms Harry told me that he would retire early nodding I said that I still had some work to do. While I wanted to go into the bedroom with him I knew that he needed space. Just as I had forced myself to focus on paperwork Harry walked up to me and gently kissed me on the lips. Shocked I staid motionless until he pulled back and walked back to our bedroom.

Roughly an hour after Harry had gone to bed there was a knocking at the portrait. Opening it I was not surprised to see the twin Weasleys and the youngest Weasley as well as Ms. Granger. Resigning myself to a room full of Gryiffindors I let them in. I silently pointed to the door to the bedroom not wanting to interrupt no doubt emotional reunion. But once they had woken Harry the twins dared to drag me into the bedroom with them. Scowling at the two fiends I watched as all the Gryffindors rushed forth to embrace him. In reality if you overlooked the Weasley part my boy had some rather great friends. My attention was especially drawn to the twins who were rather enthusiastically saying that they would avenge Harry. Noting to overlook pranks for the near future I vehemently reassured the group that I would take care of Harry. All the while Ms. Granger looked at me with a rather worrisome look on her face. You don't work as a spy for years without knowing when some suspects something. Eventually the nuisances finally realized they were imposing and left.

Changing quickly I climbed into bed with Harry as he turned around I gently took hold of his face kissing him softly. While my goal was a chaste kiss Harry's certainly was not gasping in my mouth he tugged my hair down and started to kiss the life out of me. Of course I was a very willing and enthusiastic participant and when we broke apart we were gasping and quite hard. I could see what Harry wanted from me when he leaned in again but I drew him back. Seeing the hurt look in his face I quickly explained.

"It's not that I don't want you Harry it's just that this is too soon I don't want you to do something tonight that you might regret. If we continued today I would feel like I would be taking advantage of you. But I don't think some slow experimentation would be out of the question. I am not saying no just not yet." Shushing his protests I pulled him snuggly to my chest and soon fell asleep with the gentle puffs of his breathes tickling my chest.

**Do not hate me I even now I feel like the relationship is progressing a little faster than I would like. Don't worry the next few chapters will be building up in smuttiness. **

**Next Time Molly Weasley's howler!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! This little quickie is something I stole from my other story lazy I know. Enjoy! **

Quick Omake

"Can I help you sir?" The petite female employ asked with a great deal of trepidation. Snape was at a store that specialized in sex costumes. Currently he was furiously debating between two accidentally releasing a killer aura. Frowning Snape looked down briefly and replied quietly in a contemplative manner no I'm fine for now but I might need some help later. There were two choices a red nurse costume with a white cross and tights and a white costume with a red cross and tights. The red was more slutty nurse was as the white was more virginal innocent nurse. God Dam it why can't I decide! Snape mentally groaned with indecision. Finally completely frustrated he grabbed both and walked to the check out.

"I would like to see all of you monthly specials." He demanded imperiously .

"R..right away sir." The woman went off like a dart grabbing the monthly special naughty school girl.

Looking at it quickly Snape smiled before saying happily "I'll take it."


End file.
